Triceratops
Triceratops is a genus of herbivorous dinosaur which they lived during the Late Cretaceous Period, around 68 to 65 million years ago (MYA) in what is now North America. It was one of the last dinosaurs to live before the great extinction event at the end of the period. Triceratops ''is one of the most recognized dinosaurs. Facts Bearing a large bony frill and three horns on its large four-legged body, and conjuring similarities with the modern rhinoceros, ''Triceratops is one of the most recognizable of all dinosaurs and the best known ceratopsid. It shared the landscape with and was preyed upon by the fearsome Tyrannosaurus, though it is less certain that the two did battle in the manner often depicted in traditional museum displays and popular images. Individual Triceratops are estimated to have reached about 7.9 to 9.0 m (26.0–29.5 ft) in length, 2.9 to 3.0 m (9.5–9.8 ft) in height, and 6.1–12.0 tonnes (13,000–26,000 lb) in weight. The most distinctive feature is their large skull, among the largest of all land animals. The largest known skull (specimen BYU 12183) is estimated to have been 2.5 meters (8.2 ft) in length when complete, and could reach almost a third of the length of the entire animal. It bore a single horn on the snout, above the nostrils, and a pair of horns approximately 1 m (3 ft) long, with one above each eye. To the rear of the skull was a relatively short, bony frill, adorned with epoccipitals in some specimens. Most other ceratopsids had large fenestrae in their frills, while those of'' Triceratops'' were noticeably solid. The skin of Triceratops was unusual compared to other dinosaurs. Skin impressions from an as-yet undescribed specimen show that some species may have been covered in bristle-like structures, similar to the more primitive ceratopsian Psittacosaurus.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triceratops In Prehistoric Park ''T-Rex Returns '')]]A large herd of ''Triceratops was seen visiting a river to drink and feed. Nigel Marven watched them for a short period before leaving to find a Tyrannosaurus rex. Nigel later returned to find that the Triceratops herd was still there but then, a pack of Tyrannosaurus that Nigel was monitoring came. The herd noticed the threat and dispursed in all directions. In the chaos, a baby Triceratops unintentionally ran infront of a Tyrannosaurus and got attacked. An adult Triceratops intervened and stabbed the attacker with its horns. Moments later, the same Tyrannosaurus went to kill a young Triceratops hiding behind some bushes. Nigel managed to lure the Triceratops into the time portal but wasn't able to get the Tyrannosaurus through too. Head keeper Bob Arthur was pleasantly surprised at Nigel bringing back a Triceratops instead of a Tyrannosaurus. Head vet Suzanne McNabb was excited that it was a Triceratops that was the park's first dinosaur. The Triceratops (dubbed "Theo") was then moved to its enclosure, Triceratops Creek. Bob noticed that Theo had been acting strangely in his enclosure and alerted Suzanne. When she arrived, she noticed Theo's frill had changed colour, suggestly that he was undergoing some testosterone surge. Bob thought of an idea. Later, when Nigel came back from the Cretaceous, Suzanne told him about Theo's change in frill colour and aggression. But then, Bob, riding his modified tractor made to look like a rival Triceratops, came and told Suzanne to open the gates. Nigel hopped in and they enter the Triceratops Creek. Theo constantly charged at the vehicle, taking his aggression out on it. Later, he calmed down and settled in. )]] Between ''T-Rex Returns and Supercroc Between the events of T-Rex Returns and Supercroc, Theo the Triceratops had settled in peacefully and was completely healthy. ''Supercroc During the Mass Break-Out, Theo was feeding until he noticed Nigel being chased by Matilda the ''Tyrannosaurus. He then continued feeding. Behind the Scenes *Theo is the first animal to be rescued from extinction in Prehistoric Park. *The name 'Theo' was inspired after Nigel's Son, Theo Marven, whose favorite animal is the Triceratops. Gallery *''See also: Images of Triceratops '' ''''References External links *Ornithomimus on Wikipedia Category:Creatures Category:Creatures in the Park Category:Creatures in T-Rex Returns Category:Creatures in Supercroc Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ornithischians Category:Victims Category:Herbivores